Illuminators Guild Members
The Illuminators: “We are those who challenge the highest pinnacle and descend the deepest pit to find the heart of truth. We are the light in the darkness. We are the seekers of knowledge.” - Daleth, the Gatekeeper. The Illuminators are an adventurers guild that puts out challenges for new adventurers to travel through the perilous Mournwood Forest beginning at dawn and find their guild hall before nightfall. The journey takes about 14 hours and is fraught with danger. Those who succeed and prove themselves worthy are given a patch to sew onto their cloaks of a stylized star. This is the symbol of the guild. Higher ranking members have patches made of copper (levels 3 to 5), silver (levels 6 to 8) and gold pins (levels 9 to 11) with platinum pin members being worn by the guild leaders (levels 12 plus). The Illuminators appear interested in exploring ruins of lost civilizations and trying to gain knowledge of the past. They also seem to collect and trade in magical items in general. Gold pin members, upon achieving this rank, learn of Haborym and Daleth's true natures as a half-celestial and half-fiend respectively. They also learn that the guild was founded to discover who the next heroes of the age would be. The guild's purpose is to prepare and equip these figures of destiny to battle the next great evil so that it does not cause another apocalypse. There were approximately 90 members before the Battle of Mournwood Forest in which the guild faced an invasion of King Vanargand and Vornir's forces. Although victorious, their number has been approximately halved. Privileges of guild ranks: .Cloth pin - Access to the guild hall and items of up to 300 gold in value. . Copper pin - Can go on guild expeditions unsupervised, access to items up to 3,000 gold in value, can open their own shops. . Silver pin - Can sell items at 60 percent value and purchase them at 90 percent of the price, access to items of up to 15,000 gold in value. Can also trade items of equal or lesser value. . Gold pin - Access to the guild's secret vault, which has their most powerful magic items and scrolls containing spells of fifth level or higher which is a level of magic normally lost to the world. . Platinum pin - ??? Shop Owners: replacement [[Curiosity Shop|curiosity shop] owner] Micar Podri Nimue Dalia Lascar Omnur Haborym Other: The party, Adam, Ren, Momiji and Vera, are currently gold pin members. Daleth, who calls himself The Gatekeeper is believed to be a human ranger. He meets adventurers at the forest line to explain the challenge to them. He always seems to reach the guild hall before them to welcome them if they succeed. He wears a platinum pin and along with Haborym is one of the two guild leaders. He once fought Vornir and after a tough battle forced him to retreat to the north. He then spied on the frost giant kingdom and brought intel back to the guild. During the Battle of Mournwood Forest, he had been away from the guild hall seeking allies to aid against Fafnir. But, he returned at a critical moment with the defecting Neanderthals as reinforcements and then personally battled Vanargand. Although he was overpowered by the Jotun King, he survived and the guild was victorious. Daleth later revealed himself to be a half-fiend, descended from a fallen angel who sought redemption. Siegfried - A warrior of the Asgardian tradition who has levels in Barbarian as well as other martial classes. He fought Vornir's cultists and his armies of winter wolves while the party fought Vornir. He and Vera had affection for each other but ultimately she chose Vornir instead after his redemption and resurrection. He wears a gold pin. Haborym's disciples - A gold pin member and six silver pin members representing the seven virtues. The strongest among them helped Siegfried battle Vornir's cultists and his winter wolves. female human ranger - A gold pin member who assisted the party against Vornir. Danny -A young human fighter and blacksmith. He wears an initiate pin. Marion -A young human sorceress and secretly a servant of Lucifer. She wears a silver Illuminator Pin. Sir Padgett - A human Paladin in service of Raguel, Seraph of Justice. He wears a silver Illuminator Pin. Human Dirge Singer - Fought against Vanargand and survived, escaping on Klaus' back. She wears a gold Illuminator pin. Elven Bard - Fought against against Vanargand and survived, escaping on Klaus' back. He wears a gold Illuminator pin. female human spiked chain fighter - Fought against against Vanargand and survived, escaping on Klaus' back. She wears a gold Illuminator pin. Former Members: Alexander Noxum - Was killed early on while traveling with the party by a scythe trap in a pyramid. Dughall - The "leprechaun" curiosity shop owner was actually a human spellcaster and the reincarnation of Loki. Once he re-acquired Loki's staff with the Tear of Amun Ra merging with the Staff of Uttercold, he fled to the astral plane after a brief skirmish with the party to put the next phase of his plans into motion. Furt - An old goblin "shaman" rescued by the party after Vornir wiped out his village runs this shop. He is more accurately a "medicine man" who sells drugs. These drugs usually provide some enhancements but at a cost. He wore a copper illuminator pin and was allowed to set up a shop. He fled the guild before the battle of Mournwood Forest and took his drugs with him. Rikka Runolf- A former Illuminator who wanders Mournwood forest afflicted by Lycanthropy. Lord Thalon - A neutral evil half-elf demonologist. He assisted in battling King Vanargand during the Battle of Mournwood Forest. He took control of Vanargand's undead dire mammoth and intended to use it against him. But the king caught the mammoth by the horns and hurled it at Thalon, crushing him beneath its weight. He wore a gold illuminator pin. Two unnamed rogues. These gold pin members were killed in battle by King Vanargand. Unnamed mounted archer - She was a gold pin member who was killed in battle by King Vanargand. druid - He was a gold pin member who transformed into a wild shape to fight off Vanargand's undead dire mammoth with help from undead frost giants raised by the dirge singer. He died in battle but succeeded in bringing down the undead beast. vampire - After being cursed with vampirism, this former gold pin member came to an arrangement with King Zeldod where those who defied the Hobgoblin king would be fed to him. In exchange, he would not feed upon any other hobgoblins. He also had joined the cult of Lucifer and was atop the Bald Mountain when Rikka promised to deliver the Tear of Amun Ra to him. He attempted to steal the stone for himself, knowing Lucifer rewarded minions who showed initiative. He hypnotized Ophelia to distract Adam, put most of Lord Malgerius' guards to sleep and paralyzed Momiji with a poison dart while sending a summoned night hag after Rikka and Ren. However, Momiji and Adam were eventually able to pursue and corner him. He fought them in wolf form before attempting to flee with the stone, only to be destroyed as Amun Ra caused the stone to emit pure daylight.